He Sent Her Flowers
by HorsesRMyAngels
Summary: They've been doing such a good job of hiding it from the rest of the team. That is, until he decides to send her flowers. Oneshot.


**AN:** I was sitting in front of my computer reading all the Season X spoilers and all of a sudden I thought to myself, "Hey, what if, after they finally get together, Tony sends Ziva flowers? Wouldn't that be sweet?" and bam. I wrote a fanfiction about it. Reviews are always appreciated! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA no.

* * *

Walking out of the elevator, Ziva rolled her eyes as she listened to Tony going on and on about a classic movie marathon on TCM the night before. He'd been regaling her with synopses ever since they'd stepped into the elevator in the lobby. As they walked towards the bull pen, she noticed a bouquet of flowers sitting proudly in the center of her desk, and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

She slowly slid her bag off her shoulder, onto the floor next to her chair, as she suspiciously eyed the extravagant bouquet. When she glanced up at Tony, he pretended to be busy with some papers on his desk, but she caught the slight grin which graced his lips when he thought McGee wasn't looking.

The agent in question spoke as Ziva picked up the card that had come with the flowers and smiled.

"They were here when I came in," McGee explained. "Rachel from the Europe desk said a delivery man dropped them off about an hour ago." But his partners mostly ignored him; Ziva simply acknowledged that he had spoken with a curt nod.

Tim McGee warily glanced between his two partners. Ziva was rereading the card and smiling more than he'd ever seen her smile in the years she'd worked at NCIS. And, rather than poking fun at him or making a McPun out of his surname, as he typically did every morning, Tony was filling out expense reports and every now and then looking up at Ziva, as if trying to discern her thoughts by the expression on her face. He knitted his eyebrows together, got up from his chair and walked over to stand next to Tony's desk.

"You're not going to ask her who they're from?" he asked incredulously. Tony glanced up at him, giving him an overly-innocent look.

"Why would I? It's none of my business who Ziva gets flowers from."

"Tony, you always-"

McGee was in the middle of his sentence when Gibbs strode into the squad room.

"Gear up, dead Marine in Bethesda!"

As he followed Gibbs towards the elevator, McGee could've sworn he caught Tony winking at Ziva in his peripheral vision.

* * *

When they returned from the crime scene, Tony and Ziva went to bring the evidence down to Abby, Gibbs got a call from Director Vance asking to see him in his office, and McGee went back to the squad room to upload the crime scene photos from the camera onto his computer. As he passed Ziva's desk, he once again saw the massive flower display, as well as the card lying in plain sight next to it. Curiosity getting the better of him, he checked to make sure neither Tony nor Ziva were around before leaning over and reading the card.

_These flowers are to remind you that I love you. –Jean-Paul_

McGee's memory flashed back to an undercover op in 2005; two NCIS agents impersonating two married assassins. Tony and Ziva, impersonating married assassins. Jean-Paul had been the husband's name. McGee's eyes widened in shock.

"Find something interesting, Probie?" Tony said nonchalantly from behind him. McGee whirled around to find himself staring into the green eyes of the team's senior field agent.

"Tony, I…" McGee gulped, and took a step backwards. "You sent Ziva these flowers, didn't you?" Tony laughed at the charge, but it sounded much too forced to have been genuine.

"What on earth would give you that idea?"

McGee held up the card. The color drained from Tony's face.

"Oh, that."

"All those years ago, when you two went undercover, that was your alias," he continued. "Are you and Ziva…dating?"

Tony sighed deeply as he sat down on the edge of Ziva's desk, staring down at his hands.

"Understatement of the year, Probie." Tony looked up at McGee. "We're in love, Tim," he murmured, his voice barely audible, so that at first McGee wasn't sure he'd heard him right. His jaw fell open.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Since Christmas Eve. After we all had dinner with my Dad." Tony paused and grinned sheepishly. "Kissed under the mistletoe. What a cliché."

"Does anyone else know?" McGee asked, his voice hushed.

"No," Tony replied, "nobody. Not even Abby. Look, Gibbs can't find out about us. Please, just promise me you won't tell him."

McGee nodded quickly.

"Of course." Tony smiled softly, and clapped him on the back.

"Thanks, Tim."

Just then Ziva walked back into the squad room. For the first time in a while, McGee noticed the way they looked at each other, and decided that he'd better not stick around.

"I'm, um, gonna go help Abby."

After he left, and they were alone, Tony walked around Ziva's desk and leaned by where she sat in her desk chair.

"McGee knows?" she asked.

"Yup."

"Will he tell anyone?"

"Swore he wouldn't."

"Good," Ziva sighed in relief. She reached out and grabbed Tony's hand with her own. "Thank you for the flowers," she whispered. "And I love you too."

**Fin.**


End file.
